bradly_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures!
Story Mode! is the first episode in Season 1, and the 1st episode of the . Plot Meanwhile, in the jungle of story mode, CatDog are having breakfast in the morning, Because, CatDog runs to wake up Bradly and get the t-shirt and the shorts, Bradly puts on the baseball cap, Bradly puts on the crocks, Bradly puts Stoutland in the schoolbag, Bradly and CatDog leaves the house, Bradly and CatDog are going to the adventure, Bradly goes to the store to buy the stuff, Bradly and CatDog are walking the adventures and the Main Characters comes, Bradly and CatDog hides in the bush, Bradly and CatDog looks of Cuddles, Giggles, Haley and Rachel, Bradly and CatDog says hello to the main characters, Bradly goes to the party with Friends/Allies for a while. Friends/Allies are making the Bradly's Birthday Party, Anika tells Chloe because Bradly invited to the party, All the Friends/Allies opens up the party to SURPRISE for Happy Birthday Bradly, Friends/Allies are eating the foods at Bradly's Birthday Party, All the villains take all the foods away, Anika tells Bradly the Fliqpy is coming and kidnapped Princess Peach and all the villains put the Friends/Allies in the ship, Anika helps Bradly and lose it, Bradly is missing Anika Rashid and it's too late. Bradly wakes up and main characters help you, Bradly says sorry for main character, Bradly says all the Friends/Allies are gone by steeling from villains, Cuddles, Giggles, Haley and Rachel hugging Bradly Dobbs, Jill and Sandra is coming to say hello for us, Lumpy is coming with some supporting characters, Bradly and main characters says hello to the supporting characters, Main characters and supporting characters are going to the Summit School. Meanwhile, Main characters and supporting characters stays in school, until the villains gets Friends/Allies in the sleeping bag, Really, The villains take the bag and put in the grass from the backyard, Meanwhile, Nutty is getting out of the bag, Rancid tells the villains to get the Nutty back in the bag, Nutty scares the villains and Bradly take Nutty and hide under the car, All the main characters to defeat and stop the villains, Pikachu using his Thunderbolt to defeat and villains get blasted off, Cuddles opens the sleeping bag and rescue the Friends/Allies of the sleeping bag, All the friends having the slumber party in Annex Gym. Bradly and main characters leaves the school and go inside the pipe into the caves and build all homes and the main characters gets inside the house for the new room. Characters Main Characters *'Cuddles' *'Giggles' *'Haley' *'Bradly' *'Rachel' *'Blooper' *'Daisy' *'Monty Mole' *'Mario' & Luigi *'Pikachu' *'Kirby' *'Bowser' & Bowser Jr. *'Paratroopa' *'Yoshi' *'Wario' & Waluigi *'CatDog' *'Sonic' *'Metal Mario' *'SpongeBob' *'Jill' & Sandra Friends/Allies *'Anika' *'Carlos' *'Charles' *'Chloe' *'Daria' *'Hansel' *'Jaedan' *'Luca' *'Matteo' *'Matthew T.' *'Matthew P.' *'Maximus' *'Norbert' *'Tyler' *'Katia' *'Catherine' *'Dean' *'Lanna' *'Samantha' *'Brittany' *'Olivia' *'Malachi' *'Mark' *'Nathaniel' *'Arthur' *'Stipe' *'Omar' *'Preston' *'Cole' *'Joseph' *'Onika' *'Shawna' *'Tierra' *'Selena' *'Sarah' *'Leah' *'Kayleigh' *'Ignis' *'Megan' *'Deborah-Dora' *'Wally' *'Branden' *'Low Key' *'Marta' *'Riley' *'Jeremy' *'Eulexis' *'Liberty' *'Sebastian' *'Simon' *'Mike' *'Miguel' *'Cheuk-Ken' *'Vanessa' *'Jeremiah' *'Pop' & Cub *'Aleksandra' *'Ashley' *'Ahmed' *'Bruce' *'Trina' *'Jonah' *'Jacob' *'Jackie' *'Nikhil' *'Naquille' *'David' *'Bianca' *'Rebecca' *'Allison' *'Melanie' *'Rachelle' *'Kevin' *'Kris' *'Raymond' *'Mikeal' *'Connor' *'Anthony' *'Marco' *'Lucciano' *'Jake' *'Mathew' *'Alyssa' *'Tiger' *'Alanna' *'Gloria' *'Farkhana' *'Jessica' *'Cassandra' *'Ioanna' *'Victoria' *'Leorence' *'Alex' *'Ali' *'Helen' *'Lili' *'Shane' *'Shavonne' *'Keith' *'James' *'Ravin' *'Kelley' *'Stefania' *'Alrica' *'Stephanie' *'Morgan' *'Michael' *'Francis' *'Dharun' *'Justin' *'Dylan' *'Joshua' *'Shaun' *'Kyle' *'Shemar' *'Emilie' *'Andrew' *'Daniel' *'Sahar' *'Jonathan' *'Ilias' *'Issam' *'Joe Francis' *'Zachary' *'Jennifer' *'Naomi' *'Ghulam' *'Brandon' *'Jovaun' *'Irena' *'Aidan' *'Eugene' *'Liezl' *'Dania' *'Melissa' *'Thanusen' *'Gianluca' *'Ethan' *'Adam' *'Krista' *'Tolu' *'Winscott' *'Aheriio' *'Barney' *'Chuck E. Cheese' *'Patrick' *'Squidward' *'Sanjay' & Craig *'Rayman' *'Breadwinners' *'Aang' *'Korra' *'Teenage' Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Doug' *'Drew' *'Ren' & Stimpy *'Waffle' *'Rocko' *'Arnold' *'Mervis' *'Dunglap' *'Cornelius' *'Randolph' *'Lola' *'Jenny' *'Harvey' *'Danny' *'Bessie' *'Po' *'Zim' *'Jimmy' *'Carl' *'Sheen' *'Cindy' *'Dudley' *'El Tigre' *'Elizabeth' *'Ginger' *'Rocket' Powers *'Caillou' *'WordGirl' *'Daniel Tiger' *'Bear' *'Peppa Pig' *'The' Penguins of Madagascar *'Dora' & Boots *'Little Bear' *'Franklin' *'Peter Rabbit' *'Kai-Lan' *'The' Backyardigans *'Wubbzy' *'Widget' *'Walden' *'Daizy' *'Yo' Gabba Gabbas *'Oswald' *'The Ferocious Beast' *'Miss Spider' *'Binyah Binyah' *'Shimmer' & Shine *'Boom Boom' & Pom Pom *'Ben' & Tom *'Angela' *'Pierre' *'Ginger' *'Game & Watch' *'Rookie' *'Doopliss' *'Spiny' *'Bully' *'Para Bro.' *'Dry Bone Bro.' *'Cyborg Bro.' *'Zephyrus' *'Curve Bro.' *'Twister Bro.' *'Robot Bro. ' *'Ice Bro.' *'Chomp Bro.' *'Sand Bro.' *'Boo Bro. ' *'Baseball Bro. ' *'Batter Bro. ' *'Dark Goomba' *'Dark Koopa' *'Toad' & Toadette *'Shadow Mario' *'Shy Guy' *'Boo' *'Dry Bones' *'Dark Bowser' *'Morton Sr.' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Petunia' *'Toothy' *'Handy' *'Flaky' *'Disco Bear' *'Nutty' Supportings *'Peach' *'Toad' (multiple) *'Yoshi' (multiple) *'Toadsworth' *'Doctor Toadley' *'Toadiko' *'Toadsworth the Younger' *'DK' & Diddy *'Dixie' *'Cranky' *'Rambi' & Squawks *'Funky' *'Candy' *'Julia' *'Emma' *'Nicholas' *'Amber' *'Caitlyn' *'Tatiana' *'Sreejon' *'Ian' *'Patrick' *'Nelly' *'Taylor' *'Ryan' *'Lumpy' *'Splendid' *'Mime' *'Cro-Marmot' *'The Mole' *'Diego' & Alicia *'Baby Jaguar' *'The' Wonder Pets! *'Joe' *'Steve' *'Blue' *'Ye Ye' *'Team' Umizoomis *'Bill' *'The' Fresh Band Bands *'Blaze' *'Jack' *'Emily' *'Fee' & Foo *'Julian' *'Pig' Goat Banana Cricket *'Heffer' *'Doris' *'Boris' *'Rosie' *'Martin' *'Bob' *'Wendy' *'Farmer Pickles' *'Pilchard' *'Pip and Pop' *'Treelo' *'Ojo' *'Tutter' *'Mike the Knight' *'Tree Fu Tom' *'Teletubbies' *'Pingu' *'Pianta' *'Noki' *'Lakitu' *'Rosalina' *'Luma' *'Penguin' *'Bandana' *'Comoro' *'Lokus' *'The Chimp' *'Star Bunny' *'Dorrie' *'Gearmo' *'Broque Monsier' *'Starlow' *'Broggy' *'Perry' *'Joy' *'Jenny' *'Baby Yoshi' (multiple) Villains *'Meowth' *'Lifty' & Shifty *'Giovanni' *'Persian' *'Mime Jr.' *'Wobbuffet' *'Swiper' *'Grumpy Old Troll' *'Spud' *'Wart' *'Boohemoth' *'Popple' *'Cackletta' *'Fawful' *'King K. Rool' *'Meta Knight' *'King Dedede' *'Aaahh!!!' Real Monsters *'The' Angry Beavers *'The' Greaser Dogs *'Rancid' *'Winslow' *'Eddie' *'Bandit' *'Tiki Tong' *'Midbus' *'Princess Shroob' *'Shroob' *'Shadow Queen' *'Dimentio' Animals *'Stoutland' *'Marco' *'Pablo' Enemies *'Goomba' (multiple) *'Koopa Troopa' (multiple) *'Piranha Plant' (multiple) Boss *'Fliqpy' Note This is the first episode in the story mode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes